


A Day Off

by amethyst_sugar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_sugar/pseuds/amethyst_sugar
Summary: "I'll have to call him and apologize for my delayed response," Gaku thought, chiding himself as he unlocked his phone to see what Yamato had sent him. When he finally opened it, it took all he had not to throw his phone against the wall, and he was surprised he had been able to place it on the nightstand as gently as he did. "On second thought, I’m gonna kill him."





	A Day Off

Gaku didn’t want to admit it but when he initially woke up, head throbbing from the alcohol he had consumed the night before, he didn’t know where he was. The curtains in the room were drawn, which explained how he had been able to sleep in, but it didn’t help him figure out where he was waking up. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pausing for a moment, he realized he was in Ryū’s room, and was suddenly aware of the heat emanating from the right of him in the bed. Gaku glanced down to see Ryū who was still fast asleep, taking in the peaceful look on the boy’s face. 

It was interesting to see the entirety of the brunette’s face, since his bangs were normally styled to cover his forehead, and Gaku felt an impulse to poke the exposed area. Thankfully Ryū stirred just as Gaku’s finger twitched, so he ran his hand through his own hair instead. What had happened last night that resulted in him crashing in Ryū’s room instead of his own? They lived in the same building, so he was finding it difficult to understand why he hadn’t just gone back to his room…

Gaku immediately checked under the blanket to make sure he wasn’t naked, and much to his relief, he wasn’t. He didn’t normally sleep shirtless (which he currently was) but at least he was wearing sweatpants, even if they didn’t belong to him it was better than nothing. Ryū, however, was in nothing but his underwear, blood rushing to Gaku’s face at the sight of him. He had been aware of his attraction to the brunette for a while now, but always managed to keep himself composed around the other male. The last thing he wanted was for Tenn to catch on to him, if only to avoid being teased. He and Tenn had their arguments, sure, but at the end of the day they were still close friends. And what did friends like to do? Tease you when your crush was around. Tenn already had too much fun teasing him about winning _Most Wanted Embrace_.

 _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one?_ Gaku wondered, pulling his hair a little in frustration. It was already almost noon, which wouldn’t make walking out of Ryū’s room unnoticed an easy feat. He was almost regretful that they had the day off, seeing as how he wouldn’t be dealing with this if they were working today. He never would’ve let himself get talked into going out the night before with Ryū, Yamato, and a couple other guys from the i7 group and he wouldn’t be dealing with figuring out how he was going to make it back to his room without (A) waking Ryū up and (B) getting caught. 

“Gaku…? What time is it?”

Ryū’s voice struck him like a bolt of lightning, immediately snapping Gaku out of his train of thought. His voice was still thick with sleep, and the way Ryū stretched on the bed wasn’t helping, either. Though he hoped it was subtle, Gaku let his eyes linger on Ryū’s lithe form, his breath catching as he saw Ryū’s abdomen contract and relax. His arms and legs were beautifully toned as well, but the entirety of Ryū’s torso left him drained. 

He gripped the sheet below him in fear that his hands would betray him and reach out to touch Ryū’s perfect, tan skin. It was bad enough that Gaku was still dealing with the warmth radiating off the brunette, the feeling of it similar to how his favorite blanket felt once he removed it from the drier. He wanted to just curl into crook of his bandmate’s arm, wrap his arms around the male’s waist, and spend the rest of the day in bed. But besides the battle he was having against Ryū’s body heat, he was also trying not to breathe too deeply, trying his best not to intoxicate himself off Ryū’s scent. The remnants of the brunette’s cologne still lingered, a warm blend of teakwood and lavender which already drove Gaku out of his mind. But now the scent had evolved, the calming musk mixing with the natural aura of Ryū’s skin and a little bit of sweat, and Gaku had to fight the urge to cover his nose since he didn’t want Ryū to be confused or offended.

“It’s just about noon,” Gaku answered, rubbing his finger under his nose, feigning an itch. At least Ryū didn’t seem to be surprised that he was here, but it still didn’t put his heart at ease. “We should probably head down to the kitchen soon before Tenn or Anesagi-san come looking for us. I’d hate to feel either of their wrath,” he joked lightly, finally turning to put his feet on the floor.

He was still trying to think of how he was going to be able to walk out of Ryū’s room without being noticed, but the more he delayed it, the more he was begging the universe to punish him. _If anything, I guess I can just say I had to talk to him about something work related_ , Gaku concluded, hurriedly putting on his clothes. 

“You can just put the sweatpants on the chair over there,” Ryū instructed when he noticed Gaku glancing around for a laundry basket. “I’ll meet you down there in a few. My head is _killing_ me,” he whined, massaging his fingers through his bedhead. 

“I’ll brew some tea and look for medicine when I get down there,” Gaku said, a soft smile turning the corners of his lips. Ryū nodded with gratitude, and Gaku finally braced himself at the door, finally letting out his breath when he had cleared the hallway. It took everything he had not to just bolt to his room, but he managed to make it back to clean himself up a little before heading down to the kitchen.

Thankfully the trip down to the kitchen was a quiet one, and after changing, washing his face, and brushing his teeth, Gaku was already beginning to let the shock of waking up in Ryū’s room fade away. Maybe he had just been too drunk last night and Ryū demanded that he stay the night just to make sure he was okay, or vice versa. Gaku didn’t want to go as far as to say that when Ryū got drunk he was a different person, but being drunk revealed a different piece of his personality. Not that alcohol didn’t do that to everyone, but Gaku couldn’t deny that he really enjoyed the part of Ryū that came out to play after a few drinks. 

Gaku coughed and shook his head, desperately trying to get the brunette out of his mind for just a _moment_. He didn’t know if his infatuation had grown so much unbeknownst to him, or if the events of last night (which he was still trying to piece together) and this morning were just a catalyst. As he set some water to boil, Gaku sighed and decided that he needed to just ask Ryū point-blank as to what resulted in him staying the night. Would it be a fun conversation? Maybe. Would it be embarrassing? The possibility was definitely there. Was Gaku looking forward to it? Absolutely not.

Ryū walked in just as Gaku had finished pouring them each a cup of tea, and Gaku feigned a cough just so he could tear his eyes away from Ryū’s smiling face. He watched as Ryū downed the medicine he had found with the water he had also set out, his fingers twitching as he caught sight of the water dripping out of the corner of Ryū’s mouth, and for a split second he could imagine himself catching it with his tongue. Gaku cleared his throat again and Ryū raised his eyebrows in question.

“My throat is just dry,” he lied, taking a sip of his tea for good measure. “Um, I actually wanted to ask you a question…”

“Last night?” Ryū laughed nervously, a blush painting his cheeks as he wiped the corner of his mouth. “I was actually hoping you could tell me. I remember bits and pieces from when we were at karaoke, but all I know for sure is that I left a note on my desk saying ‘Mitsuki’s face is deceptive – don’t trust him’.” 

Gaku couldn’t help but laugh, some of his anxiety fading away. He knew he could always call Yamato if he really needed answers as far as the outing was concerned, but it would seem that the time he spent alone with Ryū would be chocked up to a big question mark. Something about that conclusion sparked an ember in Gaku’s stomach that didn’t want to extinguish no matter how many sips of tea he drank. 

“Ah, well I’m sure it’s fine. If something excessively bad had happened we probably would’ve woken up in jail, right?” Gaku joked, standing to wash out his cup. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Ryū agreed, relief in his tone. Gaku felt a pang in his heart, and tried to concentrate on cleaning his cup without shattering it in the sink. “But, um… You don’t think we did anything, do you? W-when we came back?”

And there it was: the unanswerable question. 

Gaku was actually a little surprised that Ryū had managed to ask given his shy personality, but he found himself wishing that the brunette had just left it unasked. Without a concrete answer to give, the only words on the tip of his tongue were nothing but fantasies and wishes. Gaku considered himself to be a pretty earnest person, so lying was something he was never good at. Of course, he could just tell his bandmate that he didn’t know, which was the truth, but it wouldn’t be enough to put either of them at ease. 

He was just about to respond when Ryū quietly added, “I wouldn’t be mad, you know… if something… happened.” Gaku turned to see the brunette, his face and ears flushed pink, twiddling anxiously with his cup of tea. “I-I guess what I mean is that, um… I wouldn’t mind if it was you… t-that I did something with…,” he continued, voice fading until it was barely above a whisper.

The confession took the air out of Gaku’s lungs, his heart beating so hard he felt as if he was choking on it. He just kept repeating the words, over and over, taking in every syllable Ryū said with his sweet, embarrassed tone. Besides being floored by Ryū’s brave confession, Gaku was still shocked that his feelings for the brunette weren’t one-sided. In all honesty, he hadn’t had much luck in the past when it came to romantic relationships, as he either found his feelings to be one-sided or not returned with as much fervor as they were given. He had actually sworn off any romantic entanglements once he started TRIGGER, but of course as luck would have it, he developed a crush on one of his bandmates not soon after they started spending a lot of time together. 

Gaku couldn’t even begin to count the number of stolen glances he had taken, whether it was dance practice (which he particularly enjoyed) or just lounging in the common area of their building. And he’d be lying if he didn’t admit his feelings and desires for the brunette inspired some of the lyrics he wrote, though of course he couldn’t admit that, not even to Ryū (at least not yet). Gaku felt heat rush to his cheeks as he let himself fantasize in earnest, knowing that what he wanted wasn’t as unobtainable as he once thought. Maybe he could even do something about it right now… He finally turned to look back at his bandmate, face and ears still red with the embarrassment of his confession. 

“We shouldn’t talk about this here,” Gaku said as he walked back over to the table. He laid his hand over the other boy’s gently, smiling at the contrast of their complexions. “Finish your tea and come meet me in my room – if you want, that is,” he added hurriedly, averting his eyes as he felt his face flush again. 

Ryū just nodded his head, even more flustered now that Gaku seemed to be embarrassed as well, and mumbled something like “I’ll be there soon” before Gaku made his way to the elevator to head back upstairs. As soon as Gaku walked into his room he opened the window and took a quick glance around to make sure it was clean (which it was, unsurprisingly). He considered lighting a candle just to get the mustiness out of the air, but decided not to since that would probably just come off as a tawdry attempt at seduction. He did, however, decide to at least turn the radio on so there was at least some noise to cut through the silence and hopefully some of the tension. _If he even decides to show up…_ Gaku thought, sighing as he finally took a seat in his favorite arm chair. 

He had invited Ryū up to his room so they could speak in privacy, but Gaku was having a difficult time suppressing his imagination and his libido. Ryū had been here many times before this and Gaku had let his imagination get carried away many times for before this, as well. But the brunette had been “off limits” then, and now… Heat rushed to Gaku’s face for what seemed like the millionth time today, and he began to twiddle his fingers anxiously. He wished that he hadn’t told Ryū to come up here, wishing he had given himself some time to calm down and assess what was going through his mind before even so much as catching Ryū in his peripheral vision. Though he still had doubts as to whether his bandmate would knock on his door, it didn’t stop him from yearning for more time all the same.

Just as Gaku was beginning to get restless there was a light knocking on his door, the brunette poking his head in shortly after. His blush wasn’t as severe as it had been downstairs but his cheeks were still faintly pink, and Gaku had to grip his armchair to prevent himself from immediately reaching out to touch Ryū’s face as soon as he sat down.

“About what I said in the kitchen,” Ryū murmured, playing with the hem of his shirt, “I’m really sorry if it made you uncomfortable – maybe I’m still drunk from last night!” He laughed a little at the joke he made to try and cover up his feelings, but Gaku wasn’t having it.

“It didn’t make me uncomfortable, Ryū… It made me happy.” He rubbed his finger under his nose again self-consciously, fully aware of the blush on his cheeks. 

He huffed out a laugh as he saw Ryū’s face turn crimson, and reached out for the other male’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over Ryū’s knuckles. The brunette jumped a little at the contact but sighed happily, relaxing into Gaku’s touch, his blush deepening even further as Gaku brought his hand to his lips to place a feather-light kiss on the knuckles. 

“I’m not sure when your feelings for me developed into something more,” Gaku said, meeting Ryū’s eyes in earnest, “but I’ve felt this way about you for a long time. I thought I was more disciplined than this, and I apologize if this is too forward, but… can I just… touch you?”

Ryū nearly choked, tightening the grip he had on their joined hands as his blush bled down his neck, the exposed skin of his chest blotched from his coyness. He looked away as he nodded and said, “Y-you don’t have to ask...”

Gaku brought Ryū’s palm to his face, placing a kiss there before settling himself between Ryū’s legs and slowly began trailing his lips up Ryū’s forearm. His free hand was massaging Ryū’s right thigh, deftly ducking under the hem of the button-up to begin exploring the brunette’s torso. Gaku had seen Ryū without a shirt on more times than he could count, but he didn’t expect to still be surprised by the hard muscles he found there. He locked onto the amber eyes above him, relishing in the expression the male made as he continued tracing the lines of Ryū’s abdomen. The shortness of Ryū’s breaths caused the muscles to contract beneath Gaku’s touch, and it took all the strength Gaku had not to rip Ryū’s shirt to shreds so he could see it with his own eyes. 

“Does it tickle?” Gaku taunted, emphasizing his words as he ran his hand down the brunette’s torso. 

Ryū shook his head, cupping his hand over the lower half of his face modestly. Gaku smiled and held Ryū’s face in his hands, kissing the hand that still covered Ryū’s mouth. After a few more kisses along the top of the hand, Ryū finally lowered it, his mouth parted slightly with need. As thrilled as he was at the invitation, Gaku began to kiss the length of Ryū’s neck instead, unable to stop himself from biting the underside of Ryū’s jaw once his lips contacted the stubble there. Ryū stifled a moan with his hand, the other hand tangling itself in Gaku’s hair as he relentlessly continued leaving kisses and bites on Ryū’s neck and collarbone. 

After spending a few minutes at the base of Ryū’s neck, red and wet from kisses, licks, and bites, Gaku kissed his way back up Ryū’s neck (making sure to bite the back of the male’s jaw again because he liked it so much) before taking Ryū’s face in his hands. He was still blushing furiously, his golden eyes glimmering from the bliss of Gaku’s touch. Gaku smiled and caressed the brunette’s face, tucked a stray hair behind his ear, and finally brought their lips together. He felt Ryū practically melt into it, a small groan vibrating through his throat as Gaku’s tongue flicked his bottom lip. It wasn’t until Gaku took his bottom lip between his teeth that Ryū finally relented and opened his mouth, their tongues moving languidly over each other. 

Gaku grunted and tilted his head, desperate to make his way deeper into the heat of Ryū’s mouth. He brought Ryū’s hands to the back of his head, the brunette immediately gripping the hair at the base of his neck as he began opening the buttons of Ryū’s shirt. Gaku groaned as Ryū hungrily sucked on his tongue, tempted to bring his hand back up to Ryū’s face but took solace in gripping the male’s thighs instead. Ryū whimpered as Gaku palmed him, breaking away from the kiss only to meet Gaku’s gaze as his hand continued massaging Ryū over his jeans. A shudder shook through Ryū’s body as Gaku’s tongue trailed down his exposed chest, drawing out another cry as Gaku began to lick and suck on one of his nipples, his hand still teasing Ryū’s groin. 

“Gaku — ah…!” Ryū cried, covering his mouth again to try and hold himself back. 

Gaku grabbed his wrist with his free hand and brought it back to the nape of his neck, maintaining eye contact the entire time as he kissed down Ryū’s abdomen, finishing with a nibble under his navel. He hadn’t stopped rubbing Ryū’s groin, which was now straining behind the zipper of his jeans. Gaku knelt down and licked up the length of it, Ryū shivering visibly from the sensation. To his credit, Ryū had managed to keep one hand tangled in Gaku’s hair but still couldn’t stop himself from covering his mouth with his other hand.

“You’re even cuter than I thought you’d be,” Gaku teased, nuzzling his face in the brunette’s stomach. “Is this too much for you? I can stop if you want me to.”

“N-no… I’m really happy. I’m just not used to doing things like this, I guess,” Ryū answered bashfully, a self-conscious laugh escaping his lips. 

Gaku smiled at his honesty and placed another kiss on Ryū’s navel before meeting the golden eyes above him. 

“Then… is it all right for me to continue?” He gave a small squeeze to Ryū’s erection to emphasize his meaning, and Ryū gasped before nodding his head. “Okay… But I want you to promise you’ll keep your eyes open. And don’t cover your mouth if you can manage not to. I want to hear you,” he purred, pulling Ryū’s hips closer to the edge of the chair.

Ryū gripped the hair at the base of Gaku's neck like a lifeline as Gaku popped the button on his jeans and let out a sigh as he pulled the zipper down, releasing some of the pressure on his erection. Gaku didn’t waste any time, however, flicking his tongue over the head through his underwear before pushing his jeans down to his ankles. He continued placing kisses and bites all along Ryū's thighs, his hands roaming the expanse of Ryū’s body, earning a shallow moan as he massaged one of the brunette’s pecs. Gaku hooked his fingers the hem of Ryū’s boxer briefs and pulled them down, exposing Ryū’s erection, pink with ache. 

He started at the base and ran his tongue up Ryū’s length, licking the bead of pre-cum off the slit before taking it into his mouth. Ryū shuddered and tightened his grip on the leader’s hair as he began to bob his head, taking in a little more with each thrust until his nose was pressed against Ryū’s lower abdomen. 

“Ah, Gaku… s-so… good, ahh…,” Ryū panted between moans, grip still tight in the waves of Gaku’s hair. 

Gaku glanced up, taking in Ryū’s disheveled expression with satisfaction. His hand was hovering near his mouth, fingertips tugging lightly on his bottom lip. Gaku hollowed his mouth, increasing the suction as he brought his head up, moaning as Ryū’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ryū’s mouth was open as if he wanted to scream, but all Gaku could hear was his desperate breaths, his abs contracting with the effort of it. Gaku released Ryū from his mouth with an audible _pop_ and continued pumping him with his hand as he sucked on Ryū’s testicles, causing the brunette to hiss through his teeth. Gaku did this for a minute or so before taking Ryū back in his mouth, a sigh escaping Ryū’s lips as his free hand interlaced with Gaku’s, the hand still tangled in his hair pressing Gaku harder against him. 

“God, Gaku… please… don’t stop,” Ryū moaned, throwing his head back against the chair as Gaku took him in his mouth to the hilt, bringing his mouth up again to lick and suck on his head. 

Gaku locked his eyes on the brunette as he continued bobbing, tugging on their joined hands to get Ryū’s attention. As soon as Ryū lifted his head to meet Gaku's gaze he flattened his tongue and licked it across the head, dipping the tip of it into the slit. Ryū’s abs contracted again from the sensation of it, tears budding at the corners of his golden eyes. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Gaku rubbed his flattened tongue back and forth over the head, his free hand pumping Ryū's shaft. The brunette was visibly shaking from the stimulation, but kept his eyes open just like he had promised. Gaku knew he wouldn’t be able to last for much longer and squeezed Ryū’s hand as he took him into his mouth again, his other hand gripping Ryū’s hip to keep him steady.

Ryū’s breaths began to shallow, his stomach clenching with each exhale, his heady moans just as frantic and desperate. The grip he had on Gaku’s hair was so tight it was painful, but Gaku kept his pace, anxious to bring Ryū over the edge. He felt Ryū’s hips stutter, saw the flex in his lower abdomen, his breathing even more labored than it had been just a moment ago. He looked up and saw that Ryū was staring down at him, eyebrows drawn and eyelids heavy with pleasure, mouth open as if he wanted to scream. 

“Ah, Gaku, I can’t…! I’m gonna…,” Ryū cried, stomach clenching as he came in Gaku’s mouth, the knuckles of their joined hands white from how tightly they held onto each other.

Ryū’s head fell against the back of the chair as he tried to catch his breath, and Gaku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before helping Ryū pull his underwear back up. He pushed himself off the floor and hovered over the brunette, holding his face in his hands before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and forehead. As he collapsed back into the chair next to Ryū, their hands met, fingers lacing instantly. Gaku closed his eyes and let out a hum of content, so overwhelmed with happiness he thought he might burst. Ryū broke the silence just as he felt himself starting to drift off, and he lifted his head to look over at the other boy.

“There are probably a million other things I could ask or say right now, but… when I, y’know, um… where did it go?”

Gaku was stunned and couldn't help but laugh, nervously rubbing the back of his head. “I guess I was just caught up in the moment, since I hadn’t planned on it, but… I swallowed.”

Ryū groaned and covered his face in his hands, sinking further into the arm chair in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Gaku! I can't believe I was so selfish and inconsiderate!”

“You don’t have to apologize, Ryū, I promise it’s fine,” Gaku said, squeezing his bandmate's hand reassuringly. “Listen, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted… Would you like to take a nap?”

“T-together?” Ryū asked anxiously, the blush returning to his cheeks. 

Gaku chuckled and nodded. “We can sleep here, since you let me stay in your room last night. I’d like to return the favor.”

As the two of them settled in the bed, Ryū resting his head on Gaku’s chest, Gaku decided to check his phone since he hadn’t had the chance to look at it all day. He didn’t have any missed calls, but Yamato had sent him several text messages earlier in the morning. _I'll have to call him and apologize for my delayed response_ , Gaku thought, chiding himself as he unlocked his phone to see what Yamato had sent him. When he finally opened it, it took all he had not to throw his phone against the wall, and he was surprised he had been able to place it on the nightstand as gently as he did. _On second thought, I’m gonna kill him_.

Gaku closed his eyes, but all he could see was the candid picture Yamato snuck of Gaku and Ryū last night making out in the karaoke room, which he had followed up with: _So did you seal the deal? Call me ASAP!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my sister's birthday, but I feel bad because I didn't manage to finish it by either her birthday or Gaku's OTL
> 
> Anyway! Hopefully this wasn't too OOC, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or a comment (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
